


timeless.

by daffodoie



Series: (fluffy) 5 AM dotae fics [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pass it on, baekhyun is a wise hyung, but not THAT angsty, dotae are not so obliviously in love, dotae soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodoie/pseuds/daffodoie
Summary: Baekhyun knows the scene unfolding in front of him all too well and, having found his luck after years of the same struggle, he decides it's Doyoung and Taeyong's turn to find their own.Or, four times Baekhyun slowly pushed them to own up to their feelings and the one time it worked.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: (fluffy) 5 AM dotae fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754260
Comments: 10
Kudos: 181





	timeless.

Byun Baekhyun was not a bad person. He really wasn't.

That didn't mean he wasn't the most annoying, obnoxious and nosy senior idol Kim Doyoung has ever had the pleasure to encounter. 

_Okay, he's not that bad_ , Doyoung thought to himself as he watched a SuperM performance.

It wasn't like Doyoung had anything against his hyung. Baekhyun was talented, funny and sure to make everyone around him feel comfortable, but that was exactly the issue.

Doyoung didn't hate him, he simply couldn't hate him even if he wanted to. He admired him way too much, he knew how hardworking he was and how much he went through. He had been an idol for way longer than them after all and his career was still going strong - rightfully so.

But Doyoung felt like, just like pretty much every single one of his own members, Baekhyun lived to make his life awful..ly awkward and embarassing.

Whenever Taeyong came back home from SuperM promotions, Baekhyun would be all he'd talk about. And whatever Doyoung had to say about it, it would turn into Taeyong teasing him in his vlives and his complaints about Taeyong's swooning would end up on the internet, haunting him for months.

(He wouldn't forget about that one vlive.)

Baekhyun made him look like a jealous little child who wouldn't share his best friend with anyone, which was only partially true. For one, he wasn't a child.. that was the only difference.

He was jealous, so jealous. Not because he didn't want Taeyong to have other good friends, not because Baekhyun was getting too close to Taeyong.

On one hand, he hated the way his ears and cheeks burned up whenever Taeyong would tease him.

On the other hand, the one that hurt way more, was Baekhyun's knowing smile when Taeyong talked about Doyoung's reactions when they'd go out for dinner together.

There was the look on Baekhyun's face that called him a coward, that called him weak and scared. And Doyoung hated how right he was, because he was all of those things.

He was a coward; he'd rather playfully get mad at Taeyong.

He was weak; he'd never overdo it and make Taeyong feel bad for talking about Baekhyun.

And he was scared, because the longer he waited, the more he felt like he was losing the game he and Taeyong were playing, even if Taeyong didn't seem aware of it.

Baekhyun seemed aware of it. Doyoung would try not to think about it too much.

Doyoung sighed, putting his phone away before pulling the blanket over his head.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Baekhyun laid on his bed with his head hanging off the edge of it, phone pressed against his ear.

"Noo, you don't understand. They're _worse_ than we were!"

Chanyeol's chuckle came out as low rumbling on Baekhyun's end.

_"They're young, they'll get there soon enough. And don't try to-"_

"I'll help them get together!"

Chanyeol let out a deep sigh and Baekhyun didn't need to see him to know he was probably pinching his nose bridge.

_"Baek.. you know you're not exactly the best at match making."_

"Oh my God, it'll be fine! Doyoungie just needs a little push. He's so helpless and I don't know if Taeyong's just dumb or just as helpless."

_"Doyoung doesn't sound like he likes you very much if I'm being honest with you, love.."_

Baekhyun couldn't help an eye roll.

"I can tell he wants to hate me, but he's such a sweetheart, he can't. He's always polite, he's never talked to me with an attitude, even when I gave him all the reasons to do so. Look, he just really likes Taeyong, but because he's too scared to ask him out, he's turning it into jealousy. It's not like he actually thinks I'll take Taeyong away from him."

There were a few seconds of silence as Baekhyun waited for a reply. Just as he was starting to get impatient, he heard the other exhale dramatically.

_"Whatever you say. I have to go now, I'm tired."_

The older rolled his eyes once again before answering.

"Charming."

 _"Charming,"_ Chanyeol mocked him.

"Just leave already. Goodnight."

_"I love you, Baekhyunnie~"_

"I SAID LEAVE."

Baekhyun heard Chanyeol laugh loudly over the phone and giggled himself before whispering a quiet 'I love you too' back and ending the call.

He got comfortable under the covers after turning the lights off. It was time for a good night's sleep.

He had his work cut out for him for the next few weeks, or maybe even months, after all.

**_o n e_**

"So! Who wants to go get dinner?" Baekhyun threw his hands in the air upon entering SuperM's assigned waiting room after filming a performance.

The rest of the members followed, most ignoring his question and going straight to get their things to leave. It was perfect, just what he wanted.

He spotted his victim, Taeyong, quickly typing on his phone and made a bee line for him.

Baekhyun threw an arm around him, sneakily glancing at his phone only to see Doyoung's contact name appear at the top of the screen. He kept his smile to himself.

"Come on, Taeyongie! Let's go out to eat together."

Taeyong was only taken aback for a second by Baekhyun latching onto him, quickly turning his expression into an apologetic smile.

"Ah, I can't, Baekhyun-hyung. I promised Doyoung we'd get food together after my schedule."

The older pouted and started whining about being left all alone.

"We can all go together, it'll be more fun that way! You know what, give me your phone. I'll call and ask."

Taeyong's eyes widened and he stumbled over his words as he tried to get his phone to safety, but his hyung had already snatched it away. Baekhyun smiled seemingly obliviously as Jongin and Lucas threw questioning glances his way.

It didn't take more than a couple of taps on the screen until he was watching his own face on the phone as he waited for Doyoung to pick up the video call.

When the other finally did, Baekhyun was greeted by the sight of Doyoung's endearing smile and watched it fall for just a second before Doyoung managed to compose himself again.

_"Um, hello? Baekhyun-hyung?"_

Taeyong glanced over his shoulder to see the confusion written all over Doyoung's features, but could only shrug in return.

"Hey, Doyoungie! I asked Taeyong to eat with me, but he said you guys were already going so I said let's just all go together! Us three, I mean."

Doyoung was just as surprised by Baekhyun inserting himself into their plans as Taeyong had been, if the look on his face was anything to go by.

He tried to get a word out between all the 'uh's' and 'but's', but came up with nothing and had Baekhyun interrupt his attempts instead.

"It's not like you two are going on a date, are you?"

_"Well, no.. but, hyung-"_

"That's what I thought. I'm taking you both out, alright. It's my treat so you can't say no."

Baekhyun didn't miss the way Doyoung's lips twitched and shoulders tensed somewhat uncomfortably.

_"Hyung.. alright. Whatever you want, thank you."_

When Doyoung finally agreed, Baekhyun cheered before telling him where to meet them and hung up, shoving the phone back into Taeyong's hands.

He didn't leave Taeyong any time to ask what that had been all about, rushing away to gather his own things with a mischievous grin painted on his face.

Baekhyun waited for Taeyong to follow him out and dragged him along to the van to take them to the restaurant he chose. Not that it really mattered where they went. The food wouldn't matter much tonight.

He spent the ride chatting with Taeyong casually. They talked about Doyoung, but only briefly before changing subjects and talking about anything and everything.

Soon enough, they met Doyoung just outside the restaurant and exchanged greetings. It took everything Baekhyun had in him not to point out the incredibly reserved shy smiles they called a greeting.

He saw something in them that made him feel like he was back to his younger self, giving a certain someone the same naive smile. 

It reminded him why he was dead set on doing this, even if it annoyed both of the younger men. He didn't want them to waste more time than they already did, not when he had to listen to Taeyong describe Doyoung in a way that no best friend would, only for him to end it with

'..he's such a good _friend_.'

It might not be any of his business, but there were a lot of things that were none of his business. That has never stopped Byun Baekhyun.

They entered and after taking their seats, Baekhyun on one side of the table with Doyoung and Taeyong across from him, Baekhyun started his plan, which wasn't much of a plan. It was moreso a mission to push both Doyoung and Taeyong to their limits.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Doyoung. How have you been?"

"Oh, I'm good. A bit busy lately, but that's all. What about y-"

"Ah, of course! I'm guessing that's why you two were planning on meeting together."

Doyoung, having been interrupted, looked to Taeyong for a split second before nodding sheepishly.

"Yeah, we don't get to see each other much these days, so I asked if we could hang out together tonight."

Baekhyun nodded and said nothing else. He had to make sure there were as little distractions as possible so the other two were stuck at the table with no excuses to leave.

He urged them to order their food, to get it out of the way, and kept up the light-hearted banter as they waited for their dishes. After they were served was when he'd take a more offensive approach.

Fortunately for him, but most likely unfortunately for the other two, their food arrived quickly, along with their drinks. Baekhyun sat back and got comfortable.

"So, you two.. you're really close, aren't you?"

Taeyong lifted his head from where he was slurping his noodles, Doyoung almost choked on his drink.

"I'd say so?" He replied, earning a nod from Taeyong.

"I guess I'm just asking because you just seem like how Chanyeol and I used to be back when we were first best friends."

Doyoung kept the fingers of his right hand wrapped around his glass tightly, tracing the rim with one. Meanwhile, Taeyong occupied himself with the vegetables on their table.

"Uh, so how were you and Chanyeol-hyung?"

Baekhyun smiled inwardly at his triumph - Doyoung biting his bait - and put his chopsticks down to rest his forearms on the table, leaning forward, ready to tell the story.

"Chanyeol and I were insufferable, looking back on it. I remember how we were so close, but despite that, I couldn't get myself to talk to him properly. Obviously, he felt the exact same. We'd be treading on egg shells around each other in one moment and throwing ourselves at each other in the next,"

Doyoung shifted slightly and nodded for Baekhyun to go on.

"It seems so obvious now, right? I mean, we've been happily together for a few years now, and it was incredibly silly for us to dance around each other for so long. Because I knew how much I loved him, I always knew. I was just afraid."

Doyoung looked to Taeyong for help for the second time that night, but Taeyong let his eyes wander around the other tables. Baekhyun almost felt bad. Almost.

"On top of it all, I'd start getting jealous whenever the others would talk about him being close to someone else. I wasn't actually jealous because he was close to someone else, I was just jealous that no one talked about us that way, because of how obviously in love with him I was."

Baekhyun finished and kept leaning forward for a little longer, watching Doyoung's eyes focus on a spot on the table, not looking up, as he pressed his lips into a tight line.

It may have been a lot at once, but Baekhyun knew they, or Doyoung specifically, wouldn't bite just yet. They'd deny it, they'd deny how similar they were.

Baekhyun wasn't even sure Taeyong heard any of it, he seemed to be happy chowing down on the food by himself while Doyoung was experiencing a rollercoaster of emotions which he was trying his best to hide.

But he knew better. Taeyong listened to him just as much as Doyoung did and Baekhyun would get him to stop blatantly ignoring whatever it was that was happening between him and Doyoung.

It was almost humorous how similar they were to him and Chanyeol, only a few years younger. He wiped the sad smile off his face just in time for Doyoung to lift his head.

He locked eyes with Doyoung, but Baekhyun turned his attention back to the plate in front of him and decided he had given them enough food for thought for the night.

He began bringing back a lighter atmosphere, jumping between topics easily and watched Doyoung squirm in his seat for the rest of their time together.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

"Guess what I did just now."

_"You're so bad, Baekhyun."_

"I know~ but you have to agree, they're _just_ like us."

This time, Baekhyun _saw_ Chanyeol pinch his nose bridge as he explained what he had done earlier at dinner.

"Doyoung was really bad at hiding that he understood what I was hinting at. You had to see the look on his face, poor boy. But it's for their own sake!"

_"I really don't know who gave you the right to decide their fate for them."_

"Shut up, big baby. I'm not even doing anything, I'm just telling them how we were back then and they're gonna realize the rest on their own."

Baekhyun propped his elbow up and supported his face in his hand, Chanyeol smiled at him gently and shrugged.

They watched each other through their screens in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of sheets rustling every now and then and quiet breaths.

_"Maybe we could've used someone like you back then, huh?"_

Baekhyun had started tracing invisible patterns on his sheets and looked up at the camera again when Chanyeol spoke. He pressed his lips together, giving a shrug of his own.

"We could've, couldn't we? But it's okay, we're finally where we're supposed to be, right?"

Chanyeol nodded and smiled again. He brought his phone closer to his face.

_"We are. You should go to sleep now. I'll talk to you again soon, okay? I love you."_

"I love you too. Goodnight."

_**t w o** _

Baekhyun was surprised that Taeyong was the one to take the first step towards him and not Doyoung. He half-expected Doyoung to somehow contact him and ask for a chat.

Right after rehearsing a dance together, Taeyong asked him to stay behind with him in the practice room while everyone else left.

"Can I talk to you, hyung?"

And who was Baekhyun to deny him anything?

"Of course, what's up?"

He sat down against the wall, a water bottle in hand, handing Taeyong one too as he patted the space next to him. Taeyong gratefully took it from him.

He gulped down half of it before screwing the lid back on and passing the bottle from one hand to the other. Baekhyun could already tell what it would be about.

"You know how we talked about you and Chanyeol-hyung recently?"

And he was right. Baekhyun encouraged him to go on.

"Well.. ah, I'm not even sure what I want to say. I guess I'm just wondering how you managed to get past your fears and finally get together.. especially being idols, you know?"

Baekhyun laughed stretched his arms around, bringing them behind his head to rest against them.

"It's not as hard as you'd think. We avoided talking about the thing between us for so long, it was bound to happen at some point since neither his nor my feelings ever died down."

The older watched Taeyong's face and saw nothing. He had already gotten used to looking at him and not understanding what was going through his mind.

But he knew Taeyong was attentive, as evident by him initiating the talk they were having, and even if he didn't show it, he remembered everything that was being said to him.

"Look. It's not easy either. It may be obvious to everyone around you, we didn't hear the end of it. But it's always harder to see it yourself. You just gotta be brave enough to risk rejection sometimes. What's the worst that could happen? That's what I thought anyway. I was sick of pretending at some point and he was too so it happened mutually, us wanting to talk about our friendship and what it really was.

And, being an idol doesn't make it any easier, but it's not impossible. Don't let that get in the way. I'm sure I want to be with him forever. My career will be over one day. One of the two obviously outweighs the other, right? You'll make it work if it's the right person and you're trying hard enough."

Taeyong listened quietly, soaking up everything Baekhyun was saying like a sponge, like a little kid learning new things. His willingness to try and ask for advice told Baekhyun everything he needed to know.

"Huh. I guess you're right. Thank you, hyung."

Baekhyun patted his thigh and felt so much affection for the younger. He really loved taking him under his wing, like a real big brother.

"Whoever it is, you should really try if you feel like it's someone you really like. Just go for it basically. There's no need to rush, but time is also precious. Remember that."

With that, Baekhyun stood up and stretched his arm out to help Taeyong up as well. The younger looked grateful, the corners of his lips turned up slightly, and followed Baekhyun out of the room.

**_t h r e e_ **

The next time he met both sides of the hopeless love birds in denial, it was at their dorm.

Taeyong had invited him over on the phone, asking if he wanted to eat together with him and Doyoung since they were going to cook.

He hadn't seen either of them in a long time. SuperM was laying low at the moment and Doyoung and him usually only met through Taeyong.

Eager to see them again, he immediately agreed and promised to bring snacks on the way.

After stopping at a bakery to get some sweet buns for the boys and buying some drinks along with them, Baekhyun texted Chanyeol when he got back into the car.

_**<** I'm going over to Taeyong and Doyoung's dorm ^o^_

He watched the streets filled with plenty of people pass by him through the window, the sun was slowly going down at the same time.

He looked back at his phone when he felt it buzz.

_**>** Have fun~ also, be good!_

He smiled and stopped himself from challenging the other. He wasn't planning on doing much just yet anyway.

Taeyong greeted him at the door once Baekhyun arrived and took over the bags of the pastries and drinks and let him take off his shoes, before offering him a pair of slippers and leading him into the kitchen.

Doyoung turned his head upon hearing them enter, he was busy taking plates and cups out for them to set on the table. He smiled at Baekhyun briefly before turning back around to put some dirty dishes away.

"You can sit down already, we'll be done in a minute!"

Baekhyun did as he was told and watched Taeyong walk up right next to Doyoung. He heard them mumbling and saw Taeyong's hands reach over to Doyoung's, trying to get him to leave the dishes to him.

He chuckled and tried covering it with a bad cough when Taeyong glanced back at him. 

Doyoung gave up in the end, whispering something else to Taeyong before bringing over the seafood stir fry they made along with some rice and sitting across from Baekhyun.

He arranged it on the table with care, moving one plate to one side and then doing it all over again. It stopped when Taeyong joined them at the table, sitting down next to Baekhyun and told Doyoung that it was fine the way it was.

Baekhyun couldn't help yet another small laugh, but it went unnoticed this time.

"I missed you two, what have you been up to?"

Taeyong eagerly started talking, he appeared to have missed him just as much. He told him about whatever songs he started working on, that they'd be preparing for another comeback soon and other things of that nature.

It was all about music and work for Taeyong. Baekhyun admired his dedication.

Doyoung made sure that everyone had enough on their plates, but sat back with a gentle smile while Taeyong kept on rambling about everything and nothing.

"What about you, Doyoung?"

Doyoung stopped stirring his food around to see both of the older men looking at him expectantly.

"Not much. Taeyong already mentioned the comeback, we've all been busy with that-"

"That's not true. He's been doing way more than any of us, I can barely catch a glimpse of him in the morning before he's off to some kind of training. Vocal, dance, working out, he's not sitting still these days. I don't like it."

Taeyong almost said it in a way that seemed like he was hurt, but he only pouted to himself and Doyoung kept the smile on as he shrugged.

"Hardworking as ever I see. That's good, Doyoungie. But know your limits and don't overdo it, alright? _Someone_ would be really sad if you got sick."

Taeyong fake sniffed and nodded.

"I appreciate it, Baekhyun-hyung. I know how much you care for me."

Taeyong turned to face Doyoung, trying to hide his face from Baekhyun as he stuck his tongue out at him.

Doyoung laughed and continued eating, not paying him any mind.

"What about you, hyung? How have you and Chanyeol-hyung been doing?" Doyoung asked.

"We've been good. I've been busy with some preparations for my solo album and he's doing his thing with Sehun. I wish we could spend more time together, but what can you do."

They both looked at him apologetically, but neither had much more to say. Until Doyoung looked down at his plate thoughtfully before pushing it back slightly.

"It must be hard, not spending a lot of time together, right?"

Baekhyun was startled by how genuinely and suddenly Doyoung asked, how he looked at him with such honest eyes. It reached him right down to his heart, because he felt Doyoung's desperation. A feeling he knew very well.

"Of course it is. We manage, but I can't say you get used to it. Some days it's better than others, some days are purely awful."

Taeyong put his own utensils down and looked at Doyoung, like he had something to say, but he kept quiet.

"We try making up for lost time. I don't want to ramble as much as I did last time, but I already told you before how we already wasted a lot of time not doing anything about our feelings for each other. They've always been there for both of us, but we were too oblivious to do anything about them, so we must've lost a few years of time that we could've spent making memories together."

"Years.. that's rough."

He didn't expect the conversation to turn this serious this soon and the look on Doyoung's face told him to drop it. But the younger beat him to it.

"I just.. I really admire you two. You seem like nothing could ever come inbetween you guys after you went through that complicated process of sorting everything out." Doyoung spoke in a quiet tone, softly scraping his nail against the table top.

Taeyong lifted his hand from where it had been sitting on his lap and reached only halfway across the table before hesitantly dropping it down next to his plate.

Baekhyun bit his lower lip in thought, he felt bad seeing Doyoung so conflicted and Taeyong so helpless. He did want to help them on their way, but he wanted for them to take their own time with each other to find out what they were going to do.

He didn't want it to happen with him present, at the table eating food like this. 

"Let's talk about that another time, alright? We're not here to be all sulky at the table. Let's get the bread I bought and call the others, I brought enough for everyone."

Doyoung nodded, cracking half a smile and stood up to place the snacks and drinks on the table before leaving them to call Johnny and Donghyuck.

Taeyong's eyes followed him out of the kitchen and kept looking through the doorway after he was gone.

Baekhyun nudged him with his shoulder, shooting him an encouraging smile.

Any trace of the seriousness of their prior conversation was wiped as Donghyuck's happy yell echoed through the dorm.

_**f o u r** _

This was what Baekhyun had been waiting for.

After the last time he had met Doyoung and Taeyong, he made sure to tell the youngest to get his number from Taeyong so they could meet up sometime.

He meant it in a way where they could casually talk and hang out, he wanted to get closer to him and be there for him as an older brother.

He didn't plan for them to have such a serious topic to talk about the first time they met alone. He knew he wanted to have this conversation with him at some point as part of his plan to help them, just not this soon.

But it was happening now and he wasn't going to complain. He brought this on himself and he was going to go through with it.

Doyoung was seated on his couch, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. His hair wasn't styled, he wore no makeup nor fancy clothing. This wasn't the idol, the confident, mature vocalist with a sharp tongue.

In Baekhyun's eyes, this was the young, vulnerable boy who struggled with feelings, thoughts and the circumstances of his career.

His doe eyes and soft skin with the faintest hue of pink made him look like a lost child in the middle of his living room. The sight reminded Baekhyun of a time where he hadn't been the hyung who had seen and known it all; a time where he would've needed a bit of guidance and help with his feelings himself.

He approached Doyoung with a gentle expression and two cups of tea in both hands. He set one down in front of Doyoung and sat next to him with his own mug still in hand, leaving enough space between them, but not putting too much distance between them either.

"I'm glad you came here. I've been wanting to get you all for myself for a while now."

Baekhyun smiled sweetly, in hopes of making him comfortable, as he joked. It seemed to work partially; Doyoung's shoulders dropped the slightest bit with his lips curling up into a small smile.

"We never really got to talk up until our past few conversations and they really stuck with me. I thought I should probably talk to you personally.. there are some things I want to ask you."

"Anything you want." 

He winked at him playfully, a cheeky grin on his face, but his eyes were serious and focused.

"I'm not quite sure where I want to start.. it's about you and Chanyeol-hyung. We've talked about you two every time we met and I just keep thinking about how good you fit together. So, I hope it's okay for me to ask about your relationship?"

"I said 'anything', didn't I?"

With that, Baekhyun put his mug down on the coffee table and clasped his hands together, patiently waiting for Doyoung to gather himself.

The younger appreciated Baekhyun's casual and light way of speaking to him, it made him feel at ease and safe. 

"Last time I said I admired how strong your bond is and how you managed to talk everything out.. how did you do it? I mean, what pushed you to overcome your fear of telling him the truth?"

"Wasted time, Doyoung.

It was all about how life and time never stopped, never waited for us to catch up while we were running besides, but never towards each other. We always talk about how everything will be okay, everything will turn out the way it's supposed to, but you have to remember that you play a part in that too.

No one's going to make decisions for you. No one is going to walk your path for you. No one but you. It's not all just going to fall into place. Sure, sometimes it might, but not always. Life won't ever stop putting obstacles in your way, why bother making it harder for yourself by waiting around for luck?

You're just like me, you know that? When I first started developing feelings for him, I was just as scared. I thought I was weak, a coward. Why couldn't I just do it? Why couldn't I just confess and stop my own pain of never knowing where this game was going to lead?

I thought about that everyday, I was miserable. He was my bestfriend and I didn't want more complicated feelings than those of platonic friendship, I wanted to spend time with him without thinking about how it was never enough, how I wanted more.

And every second I spent thinking that, I now regret. We've always been close, we've always expressed how much we meant to each other, but there was so much more I wanted to tell him and I regret how late I got to do that. Because he deserved to know and I deserved to know he felt the same.

Neither of us deserved the constant uncertainty and yearning, not when the solution to ending it all was right there in front of our noses."

Baekhyun hadn't expected for it all to come flooding back to him so quickly. All the memories of him trying to bottle the storm in his mind and heart flashed before him, the feeling of being caught in the middle of the ocean, every wave crashing on top of him another attempt to hide the truth - it made him feel small again. 

It was in the past, he had gotten rid of those worries, but revisiting that state of mind was like throwing himself back into the unknown abyss of insecurity and doubt.

He shook his own body softly, reminding himself that he promised not to waste more time than he already had drowning in self-pity. He looked up at Doyoung briefly, seeing him watching him intently, a hint of concern in his gaze.

He rested his forearms on his thighs, kept his fingers laced together as he continued speaking.

"So, please.. if you're really sure, if you really know what your heart wants, ask him. Actually, don't ask him anything. Tell him. Just explain it to him, don't expect anything back.

Go into it with the only intent of getting it off your chest, for your own sake. If he doesn't feel the same, so be it. At least you'll have closure and you can start moving on. But the longer you wait, the more you're either prolonging heart break or the best thing that's going to happen to you.

And I just know you won't regret it. I told you before, you remind me of myself, of us. I can tell you're serious, I can tell how much it's burdening you and all I want is for you to take your chance while you still can, before he's gone for good, because I know you'll be so much happier once you do.

Do it before it's too late, because, it might not seem that way to you right now, but there will be a time when it'll _truly_ be too late. Don't let yourself look back on these years of your life with the same regret I do. Be brave. Promise me."

Somewhere along the way, he noticed Doyoung's hand in front of his lowered head, holding a tissue out for him with sad eyes looking back at him.

Baekhyun took it from him, trying to put a smile back on his face as he dabbed at the tears at the corners of his eyes that had gathered there without him noticing. He huffed out a laugh, shaking his head.

"It's okay. No need to look at me like that, it just gets sad when you think about it too deeply. There's no need for that, not anymore at least."

He crumpled up the tissue and set it on the table, right next to his cold tea.

"I promise."

"Hm?"

"I promise I won't waste more time. I won't wait for it to come my way, I'll go after my happiness myself."

Baekhyun felt his heart warm. Doyoung looked at him with the most determined look on his face, like he'd just given him an answer he hadn't known before when he clearly did. All Baekhyun did was reassure him.

And there was no need for either of them to mention any names. They both knew who Doyoung's happiness was.

Baekhyun squeezed his shoulder, to make him lose the tension he was holding and to lighten the atmosphere. Doyoung giggled, lifting his mug for the first time to take a sip.

"While you're here.. what's that about you being jealous of me I hear?"

Doyoung sputtered into his mug, face turning cherry red.

"Baekhyun-hyung.."

He couldn't help it, he found it all too amusing. When he saw the clip of Taeyong first mentioning Doyoung's jealousy of him in a live stream, it had made his day. Baekhyun found it incredibly adorable, not just how Doyoung must've said the things he said to Taeyong, but simply the way they both behaved around each other.

Their friendship was endearing to him, it was so pure and loving, he felt like some sort of proud parent watching them interact.

"I know, I know. You don't think anyone thinks you're truly jealous, right? As if I, or anyone for that matter, could ever come inbetween you two."

The dark pink blush didn't leave Doyoung's face as he sheepishly scratched his neck and Baekhyun may or may not have decided in that moment that he wanted to protect him forever, take him under his _other_ wing. 

▪︎▪︎▪︎

"I think now's the time where you express your eternal gratitude to have Byun Baekhyun as your boyfriend."

Chanyeol laughed way too loudly at Baekhyun's very serious statement over the phone, it made Baekhyun roll his eyes - but lovingly.

_"Wait, you didn't actually manage to get them together, did you?"_

"Close enough. It sounded like Doyoung's planning to confess soon."

He heard Chanyeol hum over the phone, hearing the clicking sounds of him using the keyboard on his laptop - he was busy working on music, but he was always ready to listen to Baekhyun's chaotic ways of helping those around him.

_"Wow, I'm really impressed. I really am. And now you're pretty much bestfriends with Doyoung after all that. The man you are, Baekhyunnie."_

"Of course we are. I can't believe he made me cry the first time we hung out together. He holds a special place in my heart now."

He'd definitely have to meet up with Doyoung more often. He had already known he'd love him and talking to him only made it clearer.

_"You made yourself cry, but that's okay. You're cute when you do."_

"What the hell kind of partner are you?"

_"The best? The one you chose and cried about?"_

Baekhyun laughed at him, but agreed nonetheless. Chanyeol chuckled in his low voice, apologizing.

_"You know we're okay now, don't you? We're not going back to being clueless idiots. We're together now and that's what matters."_

"I do, it's fine. I just couldn't help it in the moment. I'm happy where we are now. The happiest I've ever been."

The rest of their call was spent in silence with them going on about whatever they were doing while still keeping each other company.

And sometimes, that was all they needed.

~~**_f i v e_**~~

Doyoung should've gotten up from the chair by his desk a long time ago, but he found himself glued in his spot.

He had made up his mind. It couldn't have been two weeks since he last talked to Baekhyun, but it had been enough time for him to carefully think about everything Baekhyun has been saying and more than enough for him to understand; he couldn't lose any more time, they couldn't lose any more time.

Doyoung would talk to Taeyong. Doyoung would tell him everything he's been feeling. Doyoung wouldn't wait anymore.

But Doyoung was still nervous. 

All he had to do was walk across the hall and knock on Taeyong's door. But the few familiar steps it'd take him to get there suddenly seemed much more intimidating, knowing he won't walk out of there the same way he had walked in.

He quickly shut his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. _No_ , he wouldn't think of it that way. It was now or never, he had to do this.

Doyoung stood up and took one last deep breath before walking up to his bedroom door, wrapping his fingers around the handle.

□

Meanwhile, in Taeyong's room, there was pacing. Quick pacing from one corner of the room to the other.

Taeyong wasn't stupid, he wasn't as oblivious as he might seem.

He's been thinking about all the times he's met with Baekhyun and had Doyoung there as well. Something had been different, he could tell, aside from the fact that it'd usually only be him hanging out with Baekhyun alone.

It was like something had shifted, changed, that made Baekhyun act a certain way. Taeyong couldn't describe what kind of way he acted, all he knew was that it left him, and apparently also Doyoung, conflicted in more than one way.

The younger had become somewhat distant ever since the last time he had told him that he was going over to Baekhyun's. 

He wasn't avoiding him per se, but he just acted different. Different, it was all different. Everything had been different starting from the moment Baekhyun had taken the both of them out for dinner.

Them talking so much about Baekhyun and Chanyeol's relationship was different, Doyoung looking so vulnerable whenever they did was different.

And Taeyong knew those conversations hinted at another couple, besides their seniors.

He knew Doyoung and him had been prancing around what they called 'friendship' and pointedly ignored everything else they _could_ be.

Taeyong knew it wasn't normal to feel the things he felt for Doyoung for a bestfriend. But he didn't know what to do about it. He would've loved to be the assertive one, the confident one to walk right up to Doyoung and say "hey, I like you so much, it's not even liking anymore and I really want you to be mine and grow old together".

(Not that he hadn't already said the latter to him.)

But he couldn't work up the courage. There were so many 'what if's' floating around in his brain and none of them convinced him to take the first step.

But, oh, how he wanted to. He loved everything there was to love about Doyoung, which was a lot. 

His smile, his eyes, his voice and generosity.

His hair, his skin, his body and his honesty.

The way he laughed, the way he treated the people he loved; the way he sang and the way he cried. Taeyong could go on and on, even if it was only to himself in the privacy of his own room and mind.

When Taeyong had started wishing that he'd much rather let Doyoung know how much he truly meant to him than keep it to himself, there was a knock at his door.

The face that peeked out from behind it was Doyoung's.

He froze, like he had just been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to, and it was only a few seconds later that he realized he should probably invite him in.

"Come in, Doyoung. Don't just stand there."

Looking for something to do, Taeyong sat down in his own chair and spun around for a bit, while Doyoung laughed and sat down on his bed.

 _This_ , this was normal. This wasn't and hasn't ever been different. Doyoung coming into his room and making himself comfortable like he slept there, Taeyong not even pretending to be mad about him messing up his bed anymore.

This was something Taeyong wouldn't trade for the world, he didn't want to lose the ease of having Doyoung around and acting like they've known each other their entire lives.

And the more he thought about it, the more he realized; maybe this was what he was so afraid of, changing any part of their relationship, because it was so simple and familiar, despite him wanting more than what they already had.

He found himself having no more time to speak, because he noticed how Doyoung still hadn't said a word and was now absent-mindedly tracing patterns onto his bed sheet. 

"Everything okay, Doyoungie?"

Taeyong asked as he rolled closer with his chair, making Doyoung look up at him.

"I don't know, is it?"

Thoroughly confused by the answer he just received, Taeyong tilted his head and raised an eyebrow at him. Instead of an elaboration, the first thing Taeyong got was a deep sigh from Doyoung as the latter put both hands behind himself on the bed and leaned back.

"Hyung, there's something we need to talk about. It's nothing new, it's always been there, we've just been avoiding it. You know what I mean."

Taeyong didn't know if he felt his heart drop in fear or butterflies in his stomach in relief. He stuttered trying to form an answer.

"Even without Baekhyun-hyung making it painfully obvious lately, we should've talked sooner. I should've tried to say something sooner."

"Doyoung, I'm not.. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say."

Doyoung laughed, but it wasn't a particularly joyful laugh.

"Well, I do. Can I talk first? Just listen to me, let me finish and if you still have nothing to say by the end of it, I guess that'll speak for itself."

Taeyong nodded and abandoned his chair in favor of sitting on the bed with Doyoung, face to face.

"I want to keep it as short as I can. If there was one thing Baekhyun-hyung kept stressing, it was how much time we've lost and are still losing. I guess that means I just have to get straight to it.

So.. I like you, hyung. I really do. Not in the way I've been pretending to up until now. I want to be with you, I've always wanted to. I was too scared to admit it to you, but no matter what answer you'll give me, I wanted you to know.

I don't know what this means for us moving forward, but I know I'm tired of being around you and not acknowledging what I truly feel.

You've always been someone I've looked up to for advice, someone who was there for me and who I could be there for. I appreciate having you in my life so much, I could never tell you.

You've always been the most amazing best friend to me and everyone around you, I never want to lose you. I treasure every single memory I've made with you and I hope we'll make many more in our career together.

As for our private life, it's up to you. As I said, I want to be with you. But if you don't, that's fine. If you find this too overwhelming, that's fine too. I'm not asking you to do anything but listen.

Whatever happens, I'll keep supporting you in whatever you do. 

I think that's all I have for now without doing or saying something stupid to ruin something. Your turn."

There was absolutely zero reaction from Taeyong.

The older was staring right into his face, piercing him with eyes that told Doyoung nothing.

They sat in silence, the seconds somehow ticking by in slow motion and double speed simultaneously. Doyoung felt lost once again.

He looked down into his lap, waiting. The hope for something more, which he had repressed, struggling between bubbling up and vanishing all together.

Right before either happened, Taeyong's fingers came into his view, settling on Doyoung's knee gently.

"I don't know what you think I've been thinking, but I think Baekhyun-hyung was right. It is incredibly silly how we've been dancing around each other for so long."

Taeyong stroked Doyoung's knee with his thumb, tapping it in an attempt to make Doyoung look up at him. Doyoung eventually did.

"I'm sorry it took so long, it shouldn't have. I really like you too, Doyoung. More than that, actually, but we should take it slow, shouldn't we?"

Now, it was Doyoung's turn to stare at him, except his expression clearly read 'disbelief'.

Taeyong smiled and couldn't help his other hand going up to stroke Doyoung's cheek affectionately.

"Okay, maybe we've been taking it slow enough these past couple of years. I'm in love with you, Doyoung."

He was beginning to only feel _slightly_ concerned when Doyoung still made no move to reply. He almost got genuinely worried, but Doyoung, like he's done many times before, made him forget about all his worries in a split second.

He moved closer towards him and finally put his head against Taeyong's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. Then, Doyoung's shoulders started shaking against him.

"I'm so glad" was all he said.

Taeyong couldn't hide his joy. His smile got brighter and brighter as he hugged Doyoung back tightly, rocking them back and forth on the bed, pressing kisses on top of his head.

"Me too, me too."

They stayed stuck together for the rest of the night after that, whispering everything to the other they should've said before, in the comfort of the night and each other's arms.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

" _I knew it was going to be adorable, I didn't expect it to be_ that _adorable_."

Doyoung and Taeyong both giggled at Baekhyun and smiled at him gratefully through the screen.

"As dumb as it sounds to admit now, we'd probably still be pining now if it weren't for you, hyung."

" _I want to be nice and say something encouraging like 'you'd have done it without me too', but you two really seemed like a hopeless case at first. It was the first thing I told Chanyeol, that you two were worse than us!_ "

Baekhyun shook his head for even more emphasis, but deep down, he didn't really care how they got together. As long as they did.

"Thank you for caring enough about it to even help us, Baekhyun-hyung. You could've watched us struggle for the rest of time and just minded your own business."

Doyoung hadn't fully gotten behind why Baekhyun put so much effort into talking them and making them sort things out. He knew it was because they reminded him so much of himself and Chanyeol, but it still seemed unbelievable, especially considering Doyoung and him hadn't even spoken that often before.

He concluded that he must just really be that good of a person and caring hyung to give them the advice they needed. Everything Doyoung had thought, or pretended to have thought, about him had proven to be false.

Baekhyun was one of his favorites now.

" _Alright, that's enough. It was so obvious that you belong together, it was inevitable. This isn't about me anyway, please, just.. go do couple-y things. That would make me happy. You two deserve it."_

Baekhyun was waving them goodbye over the screen when Chanyeol appeared behind him, resting his chin on his shoulder.

_"I should be getting credit, too, for listening to all your outrageous plans.."_

He intended for it to be a whisper, but it came out way too clearly on Doyoung and Taeyong's end.

They laughed as Baekhyun rolled his eyes and planted a kiss on his cheek before pushing him away. Chanyeol yelled 'good luck' to them before he completely disappeared.

"Now, take care, goodbye! And again, I'm really happy for you two and I expect an invitation to the wedding!"

Baekhyun pressed the hang up button before he could see the younger couple flush all the way to their ears.

Taeyong lowered the phone, muttering under his breath as he slid it into his pocket.

Doyoung wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind and blew against his neck.

"I guess this means we can't ever fight or breakup."

Taeyong cocked an eyebrow up and turned around in his arms to wrap his own around Doyoung's waist.

"I guess so. He's done this for us, I wouldn't ever go against it."

"Me neither."

Taeyong pecked his lips briefly before pulling back and putting his head against Doyoung's shoulder as they fell into comfortable silence.

Doyoung held him even closer, pressing his cheek against the top of Taeyong's head, who leaned into it. What Baekhyun had done for them had been an absolute blessing..

"By the way, hyung.."

"Yes?"

"..."

"I'd totally be Chanyeol-hyung. I'm the taller one."

..a blessing and a curse.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been an EXO-L for five years before I became an NCTzen. This is THE crossover. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one, I didn't intend for it to be this long.. especially because it was kind of an impulsive decision. (I blame [Eikah](https://twitter.com/xoxoxodoie/status/1312052247069507587?s=19))
> 
> Thank you for reading, please consider leaving a comment and kudos if you did!
> 
> Where to find me~  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/daffodoie?s=09) / [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/bunyoungie)


End file.
